


Why Tony shouldn't drink.

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, SteveTonyTober2020, Tattoos, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Don't combine Natasha's vodka with a game of truth or dare and a tattoo gun.At least now everyone know's for sure that Tony belongs to Steve...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Why Tony shouldn't drink.

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 10: Tattoo
> 
> Oh boy, this was so much fun to write!!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

Tony groaned into his pillow.

He felt like shit.

The last evening was a blurry memory, everything was kind of fuzzy. His head hurt like he'd been tossed through a building and throbbed like an open wound. He was sure he could hear his own heartbeat like a drumming bass of a rock band.

It took a great deal of effort to roll onto his side and then on his back and a stabbing pain shot through him. Blinking against the sunlight, Tony held up his hand to shield his eyes.

“JARVIS… shutters...”

The AI promptly did as he was told and the bedroom of Tony's apartment dimmed significantly. Tony tried to relax back into the mattress but he needed to pee and his backside hurt like a bitch. When he sat up and let his feet dangle from the edge of the bed the world started to spin around him and he took hold of his head, massaging his temples against the killer migraine that was coming.

The memories of the last evening flew back to him and he had pictures behind his closed eyes, of Thor and his fucking mead from Norway mixed with Natasha's mean vodka from Moscow. They had been at some kind of club, to celebrate after Steve's last college football game. At first they only wanted something to eat but somehow Thor had a bottle of his father's finest with him and the bartender of the club handed the bottles of Russian high-proof alcohol over, when Nat shot him her best death glare. They had tried to get Steve drunk and meanwhile everybody else was getting hammered as well. Tony should have known better. Steve was indestructible.

The other patrons had cheerfully joined them, and after a while and a certain amount of alcohol, they'd started a mean game of truth or dare while Steve – the only responsible one – had gone outside to call and wait for a taxi to arrive and pick them up. Someone had to dye their hair blue, Tony remembered, and another one produced a chep tattoo gun from somewhere. Poor bastard who had to run around with a penis on his arm now.

Shakily Tony stood up and noted that he was indeed naked. No wonder, his brain supplied, he'd been too drunk to strip on his own and Steve, wonderful, best boyfriend Steve who had somehow still not been affected by the amount of alcohol he'd had to drink, had helped him to get out of his clothes. Tony remembered he'd refused to go to bed alone and made Steve sleep in his dirty football socks and pants.

He heard the shower from his position on their bed. Steve, probably. If not, then Tony would be killed by a crazy axe murderer in his own apartment after the dude had showered in Tony's bathroom.

Tony heaved himself up and stumbled into the bathroom. Ignoring his boyfriend's singing in the shower (he was too hungover to recognize the song anyway) he started to splash fresh water from the sink on his face, relishing the clean feeling. The mirror was fogged and Tony couldn't see his own reflection, but he didn't care for the moment, he knew what he looked like after such an evening.

“Tony? Good morning. How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Came Steve's chipper voice from the shower. Tony heard the rattling of the shower screen, but instead of turning around, he only wiped over the mirror with one hand to see the reflection of Steve in it. The blonde was looking rather perplexed. His eyes were fixed on something behind Tony.

“What's wrong, Steve? I'm aware that my ass is beautiful, but you've seen it before.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

“Tony...” Steve started anew and since when was he blushing? “Why do you have a star and my name inked on your ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
